Practice-based research networks (PBRNs) provide an excellent "real life" setting in which to conduct clinically relevant, patient-oriented research. Nationally, pediatric PBRNs are growing, yet there remains much work to be done to improve organization and collaboration within and between these networks. Increasing "cohesiveness, member motivation, and synergy with other local services," as Thomas et al. have suggested, remain particular areas for PBRN growth. The Rainbow Office-Based Clinical Research Network (RRN) is a pediatric PBRN that has met with success since its inception in 1999. The mission of the RRN is to facilitate opportunities for clinical faculty to conduct or otherwise participate in office-based research and, in the process, strengthen collaborative partnerships. The RRN is successfully administering the AHRQ-funded Primary Care Network Surveys (PRINS) to characterize its provider and patient populations. The RRN has facilitated clinical research activities among its members by providing a network of potential collaborators and research sites, research design support, and technical support. The RRN aims to strengthen its organizational and technological infrastructure with this category-I funding for infrastructure support for PBRNs (RFA HS-002-03). Specific aims of this project include: 1) Increasing members' commitment to participate in clinician-generated, office-based research. New initiatives will be launched to improve clinician facility with research methods and to increase recruitment and retention of clinical researchers; 2) Improving information technology for collecting and aggregating data. The RRN's electronic resources and relational databases will be expanded to keep pace with the network's growth. A network coordinator with training in database management will maintain internal databases and advise clinicians on data management issues for individual projects. Methods of collecting data for clinician-initiated studies using web-based formats and handheld devices will be initiated. 3) Developing avenues for translating member research efforts into improved practice and patient outcomes. Research results will be disseminated among RRN members using several methodologies, including web-based discussion formats. Members will be given the opportunity to earn continuing medical education credit for participation in RRN activities. Furthermore, links with other local and state PBRNs will be fostered to encourage sharing of experience and findings from practice-based research.